1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to wireless communications and more specifically, to interference management between multiple networks.
2. Introduction
Recently, there has been a tremendous growth in the deployment of short range wireless networks. The networks may be used, for example, as a consumer electronic wire replacement system for short range or indoor applications. These networks are sometimes referred to as Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPAN) and are useful for transferring video, audio, text, and other media between wireless devices. Typically, a WPAN uses some technology that permits short-range, high-bandwidth communications at very low energy levels. One such example is Ultra-Wideband (UWB), which is a technology for transmitting information spread over a large bandwidth (i.e., greater than 500 MHz). Under the right conditions, UWB technology is able to share the same spectrum with other users. Other examples of WPAN are Bluetooth and Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN).
Apart from WPAN technologies, there are Wireless Wide Area Networks (WWAN) such as, by way of example, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks. WWAN can support long range communication between a mobile device and another mobile or fixed device via a base station. With the advent of new technologies, WWAN are being increasingly used for various data applications in addition to voice. One key difference with WPAN is that WWAN operate in licensed spectrum while WPAN operate in unlicensed spectrum.
Despite advancements in radio technology, interference is becoming more of a concern as these networks become more prevalent and begin working in closer proximity to one another. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for cooperation between wireless networks operating in close proximity and sharing the same spectrum.